


isak x even | kisses are free

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: When Isak fails to get Even a present for his birthday or valentines day, Even sets out to convince him why that just doesn't matter.





	

“Kisses are free,” Even said with a breathy whisper into Isak's ear, the soft curls that crept passed them tickling his nose. He inhaled the subtle scent of Isak's shampoo and gave an audible sigh. He'd never found such comfort in a smell before but here he was, sniffing the boy's head like a weirdo. To be fair, out of all the reasons people had come to for calling him a weirdo, this was probably the least hurtful. So a beaming smile tugged on his full lips as Isak's arms came up to wrap around him. Isak grumbled into the fabric of Even's many layers of clothing as he held on to him. Even's own hands caressed up and down Isak's back, soothing his grumpy but cute boyfriend.

“But I give you kisses all the time, I should have done something special,” Isak replied, his words muffled but not intelligible. “I mean I could have at least waited until we were out of the honeymoon period before I fucked up like this.”

Even chuckled at that. It amused him that Isak still saw this as the honeymoon period considering the mess that had been created right at the beginning of their relationship. Well, the mess that had been created before they were even sure what they were doing was a relationship. The reality was they had never had a honeymoon period. What they'd had was messy, raw and passionate, even in the sweetest of moments. It was a roller coaster neither of them could get off of, nor did they want to. Rose tinted glasses had long been discarded and Even loved that because it meant what they had was real. He needed real. Isak wanted real. They were both in agreement about that.

Even took a hand from Isak's back and tilted Isak's head up by his chin. His thumb brushed over the plush softness of Isak's bottom lip as he stared down into the smaller boy's eyes. “I don't need stuff, Isak. I don't need cards or stuffed animals. I don't need fancy dinners or any of that shit. I need you, only you. I need the smell of your shampoo, the feeling of your curls against my fingertips. I need your laughs, your nonsense. Your infinite universes and infinite us. I need days spent playing video games or watching Netflix. I need you when tell me everything is going to be fine and I need you when you just listen when I say it won't be. I need you in the best of times and I need you in the worst. I just need us, together. That's all I want and that's what you gave me. Everything else is just... stuff.”

As Even spoke he could feel their chests pick up pace, heaving as they breathed. Their hearts thunder against each other where they were pressed together. Isak's fingers curled into the fabric of Even's hoodie and his eyes widened a little as the weight of Even's declaration hit him. Boy did Even have a way with words. Isak was sure he'd never get used to it and he was even more positive that he'd never be able to reciprocate them. It was one thing to feel the same but completely another to be able to put it into words.

Even's hand moved from Isak's chin to cup his cheek, and he thought the soft warmth of it was like sunshine in his palm. That didn't make sense but at the same time it made all the sense in the world. “Fuck, you're beautiful,” Even whispered, more for his own benefit than Isak's. Isak's cheek heated all the more in Even's hand as a soft blush spread over both of them. Even stooped down and pressed a gentle kiss to Isak's lips that had been stunned to silence. As he began to pull away from what Even had meant to be a chaste kiss, Isak moved to curl his arms around Even's neck, pulling him back down into a firmer kiss. He tilted his head, locking his lips with Even's. A soft but needy whine escaped Isak and Even's own arms returned the tight embrace. It was the type of kiss that Even imagined if he opened his eyes he'd be blinded by the light emanating from them both as they burned for each other.

The kiss could have last seconds, minutes or even hours, Even wasn't sure, but some time later they parted. Heaving breaths and red faced, hands still clutching each other. Isak ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip, still tasting Even there. “That, what we just did, is enough of a gift,” Even said softly. “It always will be.”  
  
Isak nodded, if Even felt this strongly about it being okay that Isak couldn't afford to get him a birthday present or a Valentines Day present, then who was he to argue? Even hadn't bought him a Valentines present either but he had made him breakfast. He'd cooked Isak a feast and even recreated that God awful cheese on toast. The cardamom really didn't save it at all.

Along with the feast,, Even had drawn Isak a picture. On one half of the piece of paper there was Isak and Even, enjoying a feast much like the one they were eating that day. On the other side there was alternative universe Isak and Even doing something equally romantic. Then Isak realised the page was also folded in half. He flipped down the bottom half of the page to find two more universes, both complete with Isak and Even doing something suitably romantic. In the bottom right hand corner Even had written '4/infinite'. Jesus Christ, did Isak fall even more in love with Even that morning.

But he'd also felt shit ever since. Kicking himself for not thinking of doing something for Even in return. It was bad enough Even had already been incredibly understanding about his situation when it came to Even's birthday. He'd acted like the whole present thing had been such a non-issue. Not that Isak really expected him to react any other way, but still. Without the means or Even's creativity, he had been empty handed on both days and it sucked.

Even bumped Isak with his nose softly before running the tip of his against the bridge of Isak's. “Hey, I lost you for a moment,” he said, concern written over his features. He really did hate that Isak was beating himself over this and Even wasn't sure what else he could say to convince him how little it mattered.

“Nei, I'm here,” Isak said, a half smile forming on his lips. “You're right, we don't need stuff. We have everything we need and you know how I feel about you without reading it printed on some card. You know it without me even saying it, right?” Isak glanced up at Even through his lashes, hope and uncertainty warring on his young face. He needed Even to know how he felt but Isak also needed Even to understand he couldn't articulate those feelings the way Even did.

“Right,” Even replied with a broad smile, God his boyfriend was cute as fuck. Sometimes he wondered if that fluttering in his chest was his heartbeat or his heart swelling with love for this boy. “And I mean, kisses are free and they do say a lot.”

Isak chuckled at that, rolling his eyes as his grumpy and nonchalant façade fell back into place. “Oh yeah?” he replied, tilting his head to the side. “And what do they say?”

Even began to leave kisses against the exposed skin of Isak's face and neck to punctuate each point. “They say you need me,” kiss. “You want me,” kiss. “You think I'm hot,” kiss. “You think I'm funny,” kiss. “You love my stories,” kiss. “You love that thing I do with my fingertips,” kiss. “You love the way I say your name,” kiss. “You love the way I always know when you enter the room, the way my eyes are always drawn to you,” kiss. “You love how I'm fucking gone for you,” Even said breathlessly before finally catching Isak's lips with his own, a kiss that Isak had been chasing since Even's second point had been made. His eyes glazed and wanting.

It was in that moment, as their lips touched and they got perfectly lost in the sensations of everything that was each other, that both of them silently thanked the stars that kisses were free. That love was free and that they were free to love each other.


End file.
